


他不属于你

by Carmen_Shing



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Godric still alive, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jason is Godric's human companion, Jealous Eric, Jealous Jason, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Porn with Feelings, insecure jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 在达拉斯待了几个月后，杰森迎来了一名不速之客。Eric/Godric背景下Jason/Godric的故事（难道就只有我一个人发现原剧里杰森和戈德里克的互动其实很有戏吗）





	1. Chapter 1

杰森发誓，他只是想下来借个电脑而已。

他真的觉得很无聊，超级无聊。在一个没啥活人的大房子里待上几个月，没人陪伴的时候不出门，能有啥娱乐活动，你试试？

当然他可以出门，最起码戈德里克明说了，他在这吸血鬼巢穴里仍是自由人。但除了平时工作的酒吧，他不知道还能去哪儿。达拉斯和良辰镇可不太一样，他不认识路，更不认识除了这房子以外的人（不管那严格意义上是不是人），尽管他从小就喜欢西部牛仔故事。但出乎杰森意料的是，不仅是这儿的普通居民，就连年长的吸血鬼都非常适应现代城镇生活。除了戈德里克，想到这儿他总会忍不住微笑。戈德里克从不用手机或电脑，或是其他一切电子产品；如果需要看什么文件，都是由伊丽莎白拿来纸质的给他；平时除了冥想，似乎也没啥兴趣爱好，无论上哪儿都穿着舒适的长衫和凉鞋。就像个老爷爷。他也的确是个2000多岁的老爷爷。

但在杰森眼里，戈德里克可不是什么无聊沉闷的老古董。他眨着眼向杰森卖乖的时候，眼珠里会闪过孩子似的狡黠光芒。原本应是冰冷的躯体会在被单下变得火热，苍白的皮肤泛红，滚烫的吻总让杰森情动的呻吟。这和跟杰西卡在一起时很像，却又感觉与众不同。前者总是伴随着尖叫和天翻地覆；而后者往往安静而温柔，他爱死了进入吸血鬼时对方的眼睛，让他想随精液融化在戈德里克的身体里。

在此之前，吸血鬼对他而言一直是危险的代名词。这也是为什么最开始他反对苏琪和比尔在一起、他加入太阳兄弟会的原因。但是戈德里克，他在教堂、在自己家里的所作所为，简直前所未有。一个以自我牺牲为代价去求和平相处的吸血鬼，那可以说是非常天真了。但杰森不知为何，对戈德里克说的每个字都如此笃信，以至于在离开路易斯安娜州无处可去之后，他选择重游达拉斯，按响了吸血鬼新家的门铃。

有时候，杰森会质疑他们之间的一切。这个2000多岁的吸血鬼到底拥有怎样的魔力，让一个不久前还痛恨尖牙族、只近女色的人类，无可救药地陷入爱情的泥沼？让他在这该死的星期天不出门猎艳，宁愿在房间里翻看那些生涩难懂的书，等戈德里克回家？

所以，杰森听见楼下的动静时，还以为他等的人终于回来了。他只想向戈德里克借一下电脑，因为他等了一天真的是无聊透顶。我可以让戈德里克好好体会一下现代科技的乐趣，杰森想。或者一起看部老电影，虽然对方十有八九甚至去了当年的首映礼。可我讨厌老电影，他又想，也许我们应该去看看最新上映的片子。

我为什么会突然想起这些事？就好像人临死前的走马灯剧场？

杰森的双腿牢牢地钉在地上，动弹不得。他靠在扶手旁，怕最后支撑不住，一个腿软从戈德里克家的大楼梯上摔下去，滚到一脸想要杀人的艾瑞克·诺斯曼脚下。

或许就是因为我快要死了吧。杰森此刻觉得人生绝望。

“出去，艾瑞克！”伊莎贝尔紧跟进来，向金发吸血鬼下了逐客令，“戈德里克说过，没人能未经允许进里屋！”

杰森看得出楼下的艾瑞克全身紧绷，甚至微微颤抖，好像是在努力压住心中的怒火。他怀疑下一秒维京人就要移形到他面前，扭断他的喉咙。“我是他的孩子。”

“戈德里克下了命令。”伊莎贝尔上前拦在艾瑞克和楼梯之间，“你没有权利。”

“那么这个人类就有权利了？”艾瑞克冷酷的脸上浮现出一个轻蔑的笑容，就好像他所说的人只是一颗尘埃。“杰森·斯塔克豪斯？”

伊莎贝尔平静地直视艾瑞克的眼眼睛，杰森认得出她的那副表情——准备开打。就像第一次见到杰森从戈德里克房间里出来的表情。“是的，他的确有。”

“为什么？就凭这个磕V上瘾的人类渣滓？！”

“你知道为什么，艾瑞克，别给自己找罪受了。”伊莎贝尔顿了顿，放软了些语气，“走吧，回你的领地去。我会告诉戈德里克你的来访，如果他再邀请你，我绝不阻拦。”

但艾瑞克没有听，因为他远比伊莎贝尔年长，而且高傲、自大，从不把别人的命令或威胁放在眼里（当然除了戈德里克）。杰森见过他如何冷酷残忍地夺取生命，也理应马上转身逃跑，毫无疑问接下来对方就会放倒伊莎贝尔袭向他。但凭什么？杰森有点头晕。我不是渣滓，而这正是戈德里克帮助杰森认识到的。更不是什么应该被藏着掖着的肮脏秘密。

“我住在这儿。”杰森开口的时候，努力让声音保持平稳，他从未在面对艾瑞克·诺斯曼时这么有底气。“我是他的人类伴侣，戈德里克的人类伴侣。在这里你应该尊重我，诺斯曼先生，他是你的创造者。”

伊莎贝尔是最先行动起来的，但依然不及艾瑞克快。维京人突破了女吸血鬼的阻拦，眨眼间就已经上了楼，掐住杰森的脖子。伊莎贝尔想冲上来，却担心艾瑞克会突然痛下杀手，只好站在原地紧张地看着接下来发生的一切。杰森知道她不会让治安官的伴侣受到伤害，在这几个月他和女吸血鬼也建立了友谊，但是他怀疑伊莎贝尔或许快不过艾瑞克的手。

艾瑞克红着眼睛地低吼，愤怒让他露出了尖牙。“你还真看得起自己，只不过是戈德里克心血来潮找的玩具。我陪了他一千年，看着无数人爬上过他的床，你真以为自己有多特别？”

“我们爱着彼此。”

“只不过是你的血瘾作怪，怎么可能比得上我和他拥有的一切？还是说，只是想模仿自己的妹妹，和吸血鬼来一段旷世绝恋？”

“艾瑞克！”伊莎贝尔的声音仿佛越来越远。

“那就找别的吸血鬼婊子去吧，他不是你的。”

我知道，从一开始就知道，杰森没有说话。我只不过是个人类，在戈德里克2000多年的生命里只不过是一瞬而逝的一颗小小流星，不会留下任何痕迹。开口承认比这难得多。但对他来说，戈德里克不是流星，是一颗重磅炸弹，是太阳，改变了杰森原本拥有的一切。

“或许吧。但我是他的。如果戈德里克说要我离开……”杰森觉得自己又变回那个怀疑一切的卑微男孩，“……我会走的。只要他开口。”

“那可就得等上很长一段时间了，斯塔克豪斯先生。”

他没办法忍住，眼泪刷地就下来了，像个什么多愁善感的小女孩。刚刚所有的自我怀疑和在艾瑞克面前的坚定全部溃败成军，只因为戈德里克的声音。我是彻底完了，被曾经痛恨的吸血鬼控制了一切，却还他妈的可以因此自行高潮。

戈德里克已经站在伊莎贝尔身边，仰起那张少年般稚嫩的脸庞，平静地开口：“艾瑞克，我的孩子。放开他。”

艾瑞克没有回头：”不。”

“艾瑞克。”

“他只是个人类。”

“他是我的人类伴侣。放开他。”

“那我呢？”

“艾瑞克。”

“你说你迷上了人性，但没说迷上某个人类。”

“斯塔克豪斯先生让我对人类重新有了希望。他让我想要继续活下去。”

“我曾经跪在地上哀求你！”

“拜托，我们可以谈谈。但是放开他。”

没有人说话，杰森看见血泪同样淌下艾瑞克苍白的脸，那种感觉就好像在照镜子。两个面对面哭泣的人，悲惨地争夺着同一个人的爱。

“艾瑞克，我命令你。”

杰森猝不及防地摔在地上，捂着火辣辣的脖子不停咳嗽。伊莎贝尔很快移形到他身边，小心地扶他起来。而艾瑞克像一尊雕塑石化般地站在原地，一动也不动。戈德里克已经站在他身后的，目光在触及杰森喉咙上的淤青时瑟缩了一下，“伊莎贝尔，带斯塔克豪斯先生回房间休息。我需要和艾瑞克谈谈。”

杰森还想要说些什么，但喉咙疼得只能发出一些破碎的声音，最后只好微微张嘴愣愣地看着戈德里克。但达拉斯治安官已经不再看着他，而是用那双温柔的眼睛注视着比自己高出许多的金发吸血鬼。他看着这对父子/兄弟/旧爱（或是其他什么），突然醒悟过来自己其实根本没法插足。

为什么戈德里克会想要我？

直到伊莎贝尔温柔地领他进屋，留他一个人待在自己的房间，杰森也没能想出答案。

 

等到戈德里克终于打开房间门的时候，已经是深夜了。杰森躺在床上，尽量不去想过去几个小时戈德里克到底和艾瑞克说了什么。或者做了什么。不过是自欺欺人，他再清楚不过，只是以为这样催眠自己久了，就真能成真。

“还没睡吗？”

他冷笑了一下，我的男友在外头被人艹，鬼才会睡得着。

“对不起，杰森。”戈德里克轻柔的声音在黑暗里颤抖，“我很想你。看看我好吗？”

杰森没有回答。他像个赌气的孩子，一言不发地缩在床上，拒绝转过去看身后的人。就是在这时，戈德里克轻轻地叹了口气，然后缓缓爬上床，贴上杰森的背。

当冰冷的手滑进他裤子里的时候，杰森忍不住倒吸一口气。戈德里克的手指环住了人类沉甸甸的性器，然后一下一下地套弄。原本安静的房间里很快响起了越来越粗重的喘息，身后人不知什么时候已经脱下了裤子，纤细光裸的小腿缠上杰森的，缓慢地磨蹭起来。不仅如此，小恶魔还不满足于这样的撩拨，唇舌更是已经含住了耳垂，细细地舔舐吮吸，然后朝耳孔里探进去。

杰森死死地攥紧床单，努力控制自己不要屈服，任凭对方的指甲蹭过他的的阴茎头部，任凭吸血鬼软着声音请求，请求杰森发狠地操他。“我对艾瑞克的事很抱歉，但我会补偿你的。”圣人戈德里克此时就像杰森在酒吧里遇到的饥渴婊子，扭着腰贴紧他求欢。“对不起，对不起……求你了，杰森，我要你进来……老天，拜托……”

“滚开，戈德里克。”杰森努力抑制声音的颤抖，但眼睛酸涩得发疼，“我知道他做了什么，那个齿印也太明显了。找他艹你去吧，我可不会帮你解决别人撩起的欲火。”尽管如此，他的性器在多重刺激下已经完全硬了，在戈德里克的手掌里疯狂叫嚣着。而戈德里克显然也注意到了这个，张开鲜红的嘴唇呻吟道：“我想要你，只有你。我的爱，杰森……”这回杰森还没来得及拒绝，吸血鬼就以非人的力量强行将他的身体掰过来，来到杰森的双腿间，一把拉下对方的裤子，在那挺立的性器弹出来时一口含进了深处。

杰森觉得自己的大脑要爆炸了，一波又一波的高潮让他忍不住仰起头，深陷进柔软的床垫里。戈德里克的舌头灵活地绕着那铁棍似的物件转圈，然后用牙齿仔细磨蹭过其每个角落，就好像在品味圣餐。直到杰森终于投降，开始揪着戈德里克的金发呻吟，挺动着腰让性器在吸血鬼的口中不断抽插。这让他想起他们的第一次，将少年的躯体抵在墙壁上疯狂顶弄，甚至让戈德里克再也无法克制地叫出声来，似乎有些许久以前疯狂放荡的影子。但那时候的戈德里克是艾瑞克的，很可能远在杰森的曾曾曾曾祖父出生前。不知怎的，刚刚的满腔热火瞬间被浇熄，让他瞬间没了兴致。

他不是你的。艾瑞克的咆哮还在耳边回响。

戈德里克明显感觉到嘴里的东西软了下去，疑惑地退出，抬起头看他：“杰森？”

杰森的大拇指抚摸着他湿漉漉的嘴唇，然后再一次被人含进了嘴里。“他说得对。艾瑞克。你知道的。”

“……什么？”嘴里含着手指的戈德里克没有停下，以至于说的话有些含糊不清，直到把杰森的每根手指都舔得湿漉漉的沾满津液，舌头才往上游移，在肚脐处调皮地打着圈。但杰森似乎依然不为所动，板着脸又说了一次：“艾瑞克是对的，你从来不是我的。”

戈德里克没有回答或是抬头看他，反倒更卖力地伺候着杰森的乳尖，吮吸轻咬着一个，用手捏弄着另一个。杰森只能看见他不断耸动的脑袋，还有长衫下起伏越来越大的雪白腰肢，放肆地用下身来蹭杰森重新微微站起来的阴茎。他在逃避问题，以为这样就可以转移杰森的注意力。

“戈德里克……”杰森试着坐起身子，推开戈德里克，却被对方用力按回了床上。还没反应过来的时候，娇小的吸血鬼再一次俯下身，吮吸着他另一边红肿的乳头，直到彼此都硬得发疼。“停下，戈德里克。”

“不，你停下。”他终于放过了杰森麦色的肌肤，坐直了身子，居高临下地望着他，不怒自威的模样让人类无法克制地性奋起来。“停下说那些话，停下怀疑我们之间的感情。”

“我只是个人类，小镇里长大的普通人。没钱，没理想，没用处。我什么都不是。”

“我们谈过这些了，杰森。”或许是感受到伴侣心里的不安，戈德里克放软了语气，重新俯下身捧着他的脸，在他鼻尖印下一个吻。“别再看轻自己，你真的不知道我是怎样被你迷得晕头转向吗？”

“不知道。”他干巴巴地回答。

“你的头发。”戈德里克亲了亲杰森乱糟糟的金发。“眼睛。”然后是颤抖的睫毛，最后长久地停留在他的双唇。“你的嘴唇，全部。我当然知道你是人类，杰森，正是你的人性吸引我。你是我见过最美的造物。”

“我肯定同样的话你也对艾瑞克说过吧。”

戈德里克终于停下了亲吻，但他温润的双眼从未离开过杰森的目光。“他是我的孩子，是我几个世纪的伴侣，我当然爱他。但你，你和他是不同的。我被你吸引，就如同艾瑞克同时被你妹妹吸引一样。”

“所以是因为这个？”杰森忍不住提高音量，瞬间被某个想法激怒了，“我只是你报复他爱上苏琪的工具？”

“别曲解我的意思。我们之间和你妹妹无关。”

“但我没法不这么想！因为我和你才认识了多久？几个月？但艾瑞克不同，再过个几十年，等我死了，你或许就可以回到他的怀抱，再也想不起我！就像你之前的人类伴侣一样！”

“你是我唯一的人类伴侣。”

杰森有点没法相信自己的耳朵。“你说什么？”

“在你出现之前，艾瑞克是我唯一的伴侣。没错，这两千多年来我和很多人有过性事，如果你是说这个。但那时的我被愚昧蒙蔽了眼，只把人类当成猎物，更别说和他们结为伴侣。直到你出现。”

杰森忍不住蜷起脚趾，看着跨坐在他的腰间戈德里克，随着对方抬起的臀部忍不住挺起了腰。一手按着杰森的胸膛，一手拉下自己下身仅剩的内裤，戈德里克迫不及待地释放了自己的挺立，然后握住了杰森重新硬得发紫的粗大，这让身下的人类惊得能抽一口气，差点没昏过去。

“当我还是个人类奴隶的时候，我见到的只有人性的丑恶。对吸血鬼而言，委身于人代表了软弱和耻辱，所以我发过誓，不会再让任何人或生物占有我。”

兴奋的战栗感让杰森开始呻吟起来，他感觉到自己的阴茎被握住来到了戈德里克湿热的小穴，抵着入口开会磨蹭，直到弄得湿成一片。

“艾瑞克是我的血脉，信任和爱使我自愿献身于他。而你，杰森……”

老天，我快要疯掉了。他忍不住扭动起腰，更卖力地在戈德里克的入口研磨，哀求着进入的许可。

“我从未如此渴望让一个人类占有我。当我以为自己已经厌倦一切，甚至厌倦鲜血，想要奔赴进阳光，是你让我有了想活下去的渴望。几个世纪以来，我再一次感受到活着的意义。”

杰森睁开眼睛，而他的吸血鬼男孩正凝视着他，平时淡漠的脸上终于有了表情——情动和欲望。

“我爱你。这就是你对我的意义。”然后，他扶着杰森的阴茎对准，缓缓坐了下来。

如果日后回想起这一晚，或许杰森也不会记得多清楚。那些呻吟、亲吻和抚摸，一直持续了好几个小时。甚至临近天亮，杰森依然待在戈德里克体内，牢牢圈紧怀里的人发了疯似的操弄。就好像那句动情的话成为了某种魔咒，开启了杰森体内的开关，让他这样一个人类不知疲倦地做爱，把一个2000多岁的吸血鬼干到说不出话来。

他们从床头一直做到床尾，滚到地上后像兔子一样地操着。戈德里克撑着桌子站起身，又被按在桌面上一下一下地往前撞，直到上面的书和笔都摔了一地。不顾从臀缝里流出的精液，吸血鬼转过身去追随人类伴侣的嘴唇，双腿缠上对方腰间，直到自己被压在墙壁上撒野似的往上顶。每一次杰森粗大的阴茎都整个撞进去，耍坏地研磨着那个点，直到人前受人尊敬的治安官喘息着求他再快再用力。

直到最后，戈德里克再也什么都射不出来，杰森才肯罢休。当他搂着戈德里克窝在被子里的时候，仿佛想起了什么，突然开口问道：“嘿，戈德里克？”

怀里的吸血鬼只是用闷闷的鼻音回应他。

“哪一天我们去看电影吧。最近上映的随便哪部，成吗？”

“听你的。”

艾瑞克错了。我们的确属于彼此。最起码是此时此刻。

他在入睡前迷迷糊糊地想，很快便沉沉睡去。

* * *

 


	2. 番外 Godric/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：主Godric/Jason，有互攻，PWP，斜线有意义

杰森咬紧枕头，尽力分开腿，把屁股撅得更高。戈德里克舌头一点一点地开拓他紧致的穴口，用杰森刚刚射在他嘴里的精液和口水做润滑。吸血鬼的力道大得可怕，杰森相信自己的大腿上会留下骇人的淤青。但是第一次被人艹的想法让他激动不已。

戈德里克在用舌头干他。他会被吸血鬼用齿印标记，然后体验前所未有的快感和兴奋。他们都说我是男妓，现在我真成了别人的婊子了。

杰森趴在已经一塌糊涂的床单上，绝望地让挺立的乳头和阴茎来回磨蹭着床单。下身的入口被舔得又湿又软，急切地吸附着探进来的东西。先是舌头，然后是手指，一根，两根。最后他只能软成一滩水，被戈德里克的舌头和三根手指操得大叫。“嗯……啊啊啊……就是那里……呃啊！！”

被碰到敏感点的杰森想脱离水的鱼儿，身体疯狂地扭动，但胯被吸血鬼牢牢按在床上。尽管他已经是情场老手，在性事方面更是堪称翘楚，但是他从没有真真正正当过承受的那一方。杰森原本以为，这可能会让他想起被那段被囚禁折磨的黑暗日子，但事实上此刻的他却无比期待渴望戈德里克的占有。

这全新的体验完全改变了他的认知。原来男性的身体也能这样剧烈地震颤，穴口会饥渴地收缩着，呻吟娇软破碎尖叫着哀求。“戈德里克！戈德里克！呃啊……快操我戈德里克！”

他想要戈德里克抱紧他，冲进他从未被开拓过的小穴，用阴茎把他钉在床上，操到他神志不清只想要被填满。他想要戈德里克咬破他的脖子，吮吸他的鲜血，然后再一起抽动着射出来，让精液和汗水包裹他们的肉体。而戈德里克也的确那么做了，虽然做足了润滑，但杰森紧致的后穴还是夹得戈德里克差点射出来。所以他只能先一点点地往前推，一边轻声安抚着杰森一边扩张。杰森疼得吸气，但戈德里克的温柔帮他很快适应了身后刚闯进来的异物。强烈的快感挤走了理智，彻底控制了人类身体的控制权。

“哦，戈德里克，动一动……求你了宝贝儿……”杰森扬起上半身，扭过头想品尝吸血鬼的嘴唇。戈德里克迅速含住了他的舌头，恨不得把他吞入腹中，腰也开始有节奏地动起来，不断抽插进出人类流着水的小穴。

“快点……用力呃啊啊啊……”杰森再也忍受不了了，他模仿起曾经被他操的人那样放声浪叫，与此同时，双手也不安分地往身后摸，握住了戈德里克的臀部让自己按。“用力……再用力……我不会坏的宝贝儿，像干艾瑞克一样干我……”

    话音刚落，平时躺在人类身下乖乖等艹的吸血鬼终于爆发了。而杰森被吸血鬼男孩干得荤七素八的时候，还不觉得尽兴，双手同时将戈德里克的臀瓣往外掰，往深处探去。这让原本在杰森体内抽插的戈德里克不仅倒吸一口气，不断收缩的后穴更是迫不及待地吸着对方的手指。

“杰森，再进来……”他忍不住软着声音说，“再插一根手指……”

“你就连在干我的时候这么淫荡……”杰森得意地舔了舔戈德里克的下巴，然后故意收缩了一下小穴，满意地感受到对方剧烈地颤抖了一下，“如果你干得我爽了，我就用手指好好操你。”还没说完，他就被冲撞得一句成形的话也说不出，只剩下一声浪过一声的呻吟和肉体轻撞的声音。

“啊啊啊～啊啊啊啊啊！戈德里克！就这样，对对！哦天！快点！嗯嗯……呃啊！”

“杰森……杰……求你了……再一根……”

“像这样吗……嗯啊……想这样插你很爽吗……”

“好棒，你的手指……你的小穴……”戈德里克的腰肢晃动得更厉害了，看样子他已经完全被情欲控制，浪荡绝望的样子好像他才是被压在身下的那个。“我想要你的肉棒进来，那么大……没错，再快一点……”又一根手指的加入让他的又湿又软，戈德里克软软地趴在杰森的后背上，但胯下的动作依旧是又快又狠。“杰森，我要……我就要到了……”

“我也是……啊啊啊啊啊！”杰森把脸抵着枕头，一个劲儿地重复，“射里面，就射里面……填满我，喂饱我。”

当杰森被彻底操射、后穴填满精液时，他觉得自己经历了人生以来最爽的一次性爱。


End file.
